


Avatar Kyoshi's drunken odyssey

by Snedlimpan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/F, Fluff, instead of a sober mess per usual, kyoshi is a drunk mess, rangi is there to take care of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snedlimpan/pseuds/Snedlimpan
Summary: After a night out with Kirima and Wong, Kyoshi is making her way home from the bar. Rangi is there to help her.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Avatar Kyoshi's drunken odyssey

The ground is wet, slippery, since the sky had opened up and poured down. And it’s dark. The trees silently brush against the wind. The late autumn breeze carried the smell of rotting leaves and mud. Every shadow cast could be a potential threat, but she doesn’t care. Right now, her number one enemy is herself as she struggles to gain control of her body and mind. Her longing for home grows stronger for every step she takes forward. Desperately, she longs for the soft embrace that is her bed, duvet and lastly, but not the least, the love of her life.

“Stop” she tells herself, and halts. Her instincts told her she was about to fall, so she stopped and grabbed hold of a giant tree. “Breathe. In and out. Use your firebending. Idiot.”

Why, oh why. She should’ve stopped herself before it was too late. Now she could only laugh bitterly at her naïve nature. Indeed she was a large person, but no one is immune, not even the almighty Avatar.

“Oh, fuck me.” She sighed before throwing her guts up over the stone somehow shaped like a goat. Inwards she cursed herself. She was too old to be drinking this amount. Were the last few drinks really necessary? “Wait, why was I supposed to use my firebending?” she mumbles confused to herself. She had had a point earlier, a stroke of genius which required firebending and it would help the situation, but alas, she couldn’t remember it anymore.

Her body shook as it cleansed itself of some of the poison, she, for some stupid reason, had drunk by her own accord. In all fairness, it had seemed like such a fun idea at the time. With staggering steps, Avatar Kyoshi marched onwards. Drunk out of her damn mind, she actually felt like the clumsy giant everyone used to accuse her of being. She slowed her pace down or else she feared she’d fall on her face, cursing the treacherous cobble-stoned path leading to her home. Up ahead she could see the mansion’s dark silhouettes towering up. Her spirits rose as the hellish trip home was soon coming to an end. She picked up her pace, dared to take a small leap of joy. Her foot landed on a wet leaf on a smooth stone, causing her to fall forward.

Instinctively, she caught herself before landing with her airbending. By blowing out a big gush of wind at the last second, she hovered over the ground by a decimetre for a few moments before she ran out of air and crashed down on the wet ground. With her head tilted to the left; she could feel her right cheek scrape open. Great, now Rangi would definitely notice.

“I wonder.” She said outload. “I wonder what would happen if a drunk Avatar entered the avatar state.” She entertained the idea of it before concluding that it probably wasn’t such a good idea to find out. With a deep sigh and huge effort, she managed to heave herself up again. The rain kept falling down and after having spent some quality time with the ground, she was positively soaked to the skin. And speaking of water, where was Kirima? She had been right behind her just now? Weird. Barely keeping her balance, Kyoshi stomped the ground with her right foot, trying to use seismic sense to find her sworn sister. She was nowhere near her. Wait a second, she had gone home with some man, hadn’t she? “You know what, Kyoshi? That is an issue for tomorrow.” She told herself firmly and walked the last 100 metres to her front door.

The Avatar stopped right outside her own home to collect herself a little. The plan was to take a deep breath, open the door silently and sneak inside. Then take of the wet, dirty clothing and dry herself off before gently sneaking into bed next to her wife. Easy-peasy. In theory, this was an idiot-proof plan. In theory.

In practise, she accidentally slammed open the door, tripped over the threshold and fell forward. Catching herself with wind this time meant something else, since she now was indoors. With the walls helping it, the wind soared like a mini tornado and rattled the paintings on the wall while simultaneously knocking down several art pieces and décor. In the timeframe of two mere seconds, Avatar Kyoshi had managed to wake up the entire household.

This time, she had let out a big enough wind to flip herself over, so she landed flat out on her back on the hallway-carpet. And as she had already made a big mess as it were, she decided to go ahead and use her earthbending to close the door behind her. Quietly, she chuckled a little to herself as she tried her best to sit up again. Unsuccessfully. Kyoshi closed her eyes so the spinning wouldn’t make her sick again. From the left she could make out footsteps, she heard them with her ears and felt them with her bending, she wouldn’t need to read the energy to make out who it was.

“My Avatar really is the definition of grace.” Rangi stated. Kyoshi opened her eyes and met her wife’s half-annoyed, half-entertained gaze, and let out a goofish smile. Her wife just rolled her eyes. Kyoshi just stayed put, staring up at her wife.

“What are you staring at, Avatar?” her wife sneered with an eyebrow raised, yet there was unmistakably a twinkle in her eyes.

“Just a very beautiful woman, is all.” Kyoshi cleared her throat and closed her eyes again. She was so freaking tired all of a sudden and this carpet was surprisingly comfortable.

“So, is my wife going to spend the night on the floor?” Rangi asked more softly. The firebender kneeled beside Kyoshi’s head and gave her wife a tender kiss on the forehead. “Or is she coming to bed?”

Before Kyoshi was able to answer, Rangi cut her off.

“Bear in mind, Avatar Kyoshi, only one option is the correct one, whereas the other one will lead to stance-training at dawn.”

The woman sprawled on the floor opened her eyes immediately and found herself staring right into her wife’s playful eyes. Determining there really was no way of knowing whether or not she was joking, Kyoshi took the effort to sit up. The entire world started to spin around her, she leaned her tired and drunk head in her hand.

“Rangi, you are going to be the death of me.” She muttered high enough for the firebender to hear, who chuckled and rose to her feet again.

“Come here, you big oaf. I’ll help you up. I don’t understand why you didn’t just burn out the alcohol with firebending, instead of laying on the floor like a beached elephant-coy.” Rangi reached out her hands for Kyoshi to grab, but she didn’t take them. Instead she grinned ear to ear and jokingly said,

“Are you sure you’re strong enough to carry me up? I mean, you're tiny and cute.” It had the effect Kyoshi knew it would. Rangi had first looked shocked before switching to a glaring stare. Black smoke came out of her nose as she sighed, but she didn’t draw back her lending hands. Kyoshi sniggered to herself.

“Boy, do you know how to ask for more stance-practise, Avatar. Just for you, I might throw in some hot-squats too.” The firebender grabbed hold of Kyoshi’s wrists and pulled her up on her feet with ease. “I almost begin to suspect you enjoy it.” She continued to say as he guided her drunk wife to their bedroom down the hall. Kyoshi leaned down to whisper in her wife’s ear,

“Well, I do like it when you boss me around.” as she seductively bit Rangi’s earlobe. She knew it had made Rangi blush because she could feel more heat emitting from the firebender’s body.

“Oh for spirits’ sake, Kyoshi…” Rangi replied, trying, but failing miserably, to act unbothered by Kyoshi.

They entered their bedroom and Rangi helped her Avatar to sit down on a chair. After making sure she was safely seated, she let go of her to turn on the lights with her firebending. As she laid eyes on Kyoshi for the first time tonight in light, she noticed her scraped-up cheek.

“So, you fell?” the statement wasn’t accusatory. She walked over to their desk to fetch the bowl with water, normally used to clean of their make-up with.

“Mhm…” Kyoshi had leaned back into the comfortable chair and was drifting of to sleep already. Rangi put effectively stop to that by cleaning the wound with warm water and a cloth. “It kind of stings, you know.”

“Honey, you should’ve thought about that before tripping.” Rangi said and kissed her other cheek tenderly.

While still leaning her head against the chair’s neck-support, Kyoshi opened her eyes to follow her wife with her gaze as she removed the bowl with water and the cloth. She smiled ear to ear as she once again noticed just how beautiful her wife actually is. As much as she loved daytime, tough, soldier-Rangi, she absolutely adored the softy who was night-time Rangi, in her nightgown of silk which in certain lights were partly see-through.

Rangi caught her wife staring, dumb struck, at her. She raised an eyebrow in what was supposed to be a stern glance, but she had a hard time keeping her expression when Kyoshi looked as sheepishly as she did now. She sighed softly and smiled, approaching her wife again.

“Let me help you get out of those wet clothes.”

Tenderly, she removed clothing per clothing while the Avatar couldn’t take her eyes of her.

“How was the evening with your mother?”

“It was quite pleasant, we only had one mayor argument. She told me about the latest news from Fire Nation, hinting that I ought to visit more often. She’d even brought this new kind of tea with her, but I wasn’t a fan of it, to be honest. Tasted like soap.”

As she had removed the final piece of wet clothing, she then wrapped Kyoshi in a big towel. They shared a loving glance and Rangi stroked her hand on Kyoshi’s good cheek.

“You look cold.” She said, eyes twinkling. “I should warm you up.”

“I am not really in the mood for tea right now, Rangi.” But her wife just smiled, with fire burning in her eyes, and put her hands on Kyoshi’s thighs while leaning close to her ear, whispering,

“I wasn’t talking about tea, Avatar.”


End file.
